The primary objective of the Biostatistics Core is to provide investigators of the Solid Tumor Program Project (STPP) access to uniformly high quality, innovative statistical science; new computing technology to enhance research productivity; and expertise in the design of data capture forms/screens. The staff of the Biostatistics Core provides collaborative expertise to both clinical and pre-clinical investigators of the areas of research design, patient/animal randomizations, statistical analysis and database computing. Personnel supported by the Biostatistics Core have extensive experience in biomedical collaboration and actively participate in the research of the STPP. The Core has access to good computing resources and statistical software packages (SAS, BMDP, StatXact, Splus, etc.), database management software (FoxPro, Access, Oracle, etc.) And graphics software (SAS/Graph, Harvard Graphics, Excel/Powerpoint, etc.) Necessary for efficient and effective support of the program project. The Biostatistics Core utilizes Microsoft Windows NT workstations in a local area network (Windows NT) environment. Investigators in the Biostatistics Core are linked to other investigators in the Program Project through a BANYAN microcomputer network which provides convienient electronic communications.